Breed of Battle
by Shadowheart51
Summary: ON HIATIUS - River has been paralyzed from the waist down since he was seven. The Justice League saved him from certain death after the accident. Now years later they form a group of superhuman teens including River as the Young Justice. The teens run into trouble as an old enemy of the London family comes to finish what he started, ten years ago, with the last Soldier, River.
1. Prologue

**Breed of Battle**

**Disclaimer - none of the Justice and Young Justice characters are mine.**

**Thank you for all the views, favs, and follows. I would appreciate it if you all would post reviews for my stories. Have fun reading.**

**Summary: River has been paralyzed from the waist down since he was seven. The Justice League saved him from certain death after the accident. Now years later they form a group of superhuman teens including River as the Young Justice. The teens run into trouble as an old enemy of the London family comes to finish what he started, ten years ago, with the last Soldier, River.**

* * *

><p>Breed of Battle<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>The small seven year old slid to a stop. He couldn't run anymore. He could barley breathe. River London had been running for a good two hours.<p>

River fell to his knees. Tears threatened to blur his vision. It was suddenly deadly quiet. He could only hear his heavy breathing and frantic heartbeat.

_'Please stop! Please leave me alone!' he cried out silently._

River heard the man before he saw him. The child pushed himself up to his feet and started to run again.

He stole a glance back at the man. The man who viciously ripped his father away from him.

Ten minutes later River tripped and fell to the ground. The reddish-blond sat up crying.

The man grinned wickedly at the helpless child. "Well now. I get the satisfaction of killing you, Soldier." the man said.

"Levi, please don't." River whimpered, his bangs falling into his face.

The man, Levi Jackson placed the gun at River's temple.

Suddenly, white light crackled around River's right hand. The boy thrusted his hand at Levi, the lightning momentarily stunning him. River fled once more.

River tore through the bushes. His feet hitting concrete.

River never saw the semi coming at him.

Before he lost consciousness he saw worried brown eyes looking down at him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

River London let out a frustrated sigh. His arms started to ache from trying to lift himself up enough out of the wheel-chair he used, so he could see what Keith Brackett was doing.

He squeaked when he felt himself being pick up.

The person laughed softly and placed River on the counter next to Keith and his computer. "You're cute when you squeak like that." a male voice said.

River turned to look at the man. It was Green Arrow. "Hi. Thanks for the lift." River said with a smile.

"No problem River." replied Green Arrow smiling back at the teen.

Keith watched, smiling himself. "I'm sorry River. I wasn't thinking." Keith said.

"It's okay." answered River.

After a couple of minutes, River turned to Green Arrow and asked "When is the new team suppose to be here?"

"They'll be here around three. It's only one right now," he answered. "Hey I have to go so I can get my student ready. I'll see you two later, okay?" Keith and River nodded. Green Arrow then left.

A soft sigh escaped River's lips. Keith turned to look at the seventeen year old. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

The boy shook his head and replied "It's just nerves I guess."

A gentle hand pushed reddish-blond bangs away from his face. Bright blue eyes looked into soft brown. "It'll be alright. Roy will be staying there too, so he'll be able to help you." Keith said.

Keith hugged River before going back to his computer. River giggled softly. Keith looked back at River.

"What's so funny, silly?" he asked. The boy shook his head. Keith smiled and went back to work.


	3. Improtant Update! Please Read!

IImportant Update! Please Read!

Hey everyone! Shadowheart51 here.

I know it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories.

I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long.

I've been trying to get the next chapters made.

For the past month or two I've had really bad headaches. I've been constantly sick too.

Just hold on a little longer.

Thanks for staying with me.

Also any ideas for my stories are welcome. PM me though.

your author,

Shadowheart51


	4. Author's Note - Story Hiatius

I know it's been a while since I have updated this story.

I sincerely apologize for it.

For the past few months I've had really bad headaches which affect my stories progress.

Right now I am putting this story on hold and others on hold.

They are not a lost cause though because I will resume writing them when I have an idea on how to go from where it is right now.

What I think helps make a good story is having the people who read it review it or even put suggestions for what they would like to see happen.

Thank you for staying with me. I hope to resume this soon when I have an idea.


	5. Revamp Extra

AN: So, um, I'm going to revamp this a bit. Change River's appearance a little so he doesn't look too much like my other River character in Alley of Peril (because he does at the moment). But I do have something written that will happen later in the story you can read for now. Hope you all like it. It's an insight on River's relationship with Roy Harper (my version of him).

* * *

><p>A scream broke the silence in the mansion late one night.<p>

A door was thrown open and footsteps rushed to the next room.

"River?!" a voice called out.

Roy Harper shook a pale shoulder and called out again, "River, wake up! Wake up!"

A harsh intake of breath could be heard as blue-green eyes opened.

"Roy?" a hoarse voice asked.

Roy sat on the side of the bed. "Yeah, it's just me. No one else is in the house, so don't worry."

River London slowly sat up. He looked around quietly. It was still dark and with a glance at the digital clock on his night stand told him it was only one in the morning.

"I...I'm sorry, I woke you, Roy." River whispered.

Roy shook his head. "Don't apologize. Not your fault. Just a nightmare... Want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not... Could you..." River's voice trailed off.

Roy smiled and moved so he was sitting, leaning against the head board of the bed. Once settled, River leaned back against him and Roy wrapped his arms around him.

That was how it was for Roy and River: Big Brother, Little Brother. Roy had grown to love River like the younger brother he never had.

The two boys worried about each other all the time. They had an unbreakable bond too. No one would come between them.

They were pretty good as fighting partners too.

One particular fight showed that well for sure.

_River had been standing back to back with Roy. Roy, in his red, sleeveless fighting outfit as Red Arrow, had his bow and arrow poised to shoot. River, his long hair tied up in a ponytail with his bangs framing the sides of his face wore his military combat suit, a broadsword in hand. _

_Ten black armor clad humanoid clones surrounded them, each with either a sword, gun, or bow. A moment later they charged the two boys. _

_Roy grinned and ducked under the arm of one man with a sword as River's face turned expressionless as he disarmed the man with a swing from his broadsword. River spun around and slashed the man through clean, rendering the clone dead as it vanished from the battle field. _

_Roy pulled his arrow back and let it fly, impaling in a man behind River and killing him as he vanished as well. "Two down, eight to go." Roy said._

_River nodded as he easily back flipped away from another man with a katana. He then rushed him. Metal met metal as sparks flew. River disarmed the man soon and round housed him into the far wall. The man disappeared._

_Roy shot two more down with his bow and arrows. "Five down. Five to go. Halfway finished." Roy said with a grin in River's direction. A blur of black and navy blue shot past him suddenly and another man with a small knife was sent slamming into the wall with brute force as River collided with him, boots first. River landed easily on his feet. _

"_Make that six down, four to go." Roy said._

_River glanced at him. "Stay focused idiot." he said._

_Roy grinned and gave River a two finger salute. "Right, Sarge!"_

_River shook his head in annoyance and easily knocked two more guys out of the round. _

Roy smiled softly at River as they continued to sit on the bed. River's breath was light, signaling he was finally asleep once more but without a nightmare this time. Roy ruffled his hair silently.


End file.
